Speeding Along
by Number Eleven is my OC
Summary: The Brotherhood of evil have reared their ugly heads and Kid Flash is ready for his revenge on Madam Rouge for what happened to his sister... Rated T because I'm paranoid. Unsure of what genre to call this, so I'm leaving it blank.


**I own nothing you recognize.**

**Hi guys, I have no idea what inspired me to write this. Something in the dark recesses of my mind.**

**Just saying this quickly, I watch a TON of Young Justice and LOVE the way KF is portrayed in that show, but the way he is portrayed in this show... **

**The first time I saw it I instantly fell in love with this portrayal, he's just SO CUTE! Even though I do prefer him to be paired with Sports-master's daughter, Artemis, in Young Justice over him being paired with Jinx.**

* * *

><p>I zip down the hall in Titan Tower. We're playing hide and seek, I don't know why, all I know is I'm having fun.<p>

Cyborg doesn't stand a chance against me.

So I keep running, through the different halls until I finally find a small nook somewhere in the recesses of the tower's "T" cross.

He'll never find me.

30 minutes later...

I'm still sitting in this stupid nook, my back is sore and my legs are cramping for being in such a compact space for so long.

I hear voices in the hall outside my tiny space. Robin and Beast Boy.

"Have you seen Kid Flash?" Robin asks Beast Boy.

"No, not since the game started about a half hour ago."

"Well keep looking, we've got a serious problem..."

As soon as I hear this line I jump out of my hiding place.

"Right here!" I call out.

"Where the hell have you been?! Didn't you hear the alarm?" Robin scolds.

"No, I didn't hear the alarm. Just because I'm fast doesn't mean I've got the best hearing in the world." I reply, putting a smug smile on my face.

"Well, you need to tune it up then." He pokes a finger into my chest.

"So... anyway, what's the problem? Is it Jinx?" I ask.

Ever since Jinx moved into the tower with the rest of the titans Robin has been on edge. He thinks she's gonna betray us or something, give us to the Brotherhood of Evil.

"No, it's the Brotherhood." He says darkly, knowing my reaction to that.

My eyes move to the floor.

The effect the Brotherhood has had on both my life as Kid Flash, and as Wally West, is horrible.

-Flashback-

I had been an idiot and gotten myself captured by Madam Rouge. I was in a stupid level 4 containment field and all of that stuff, and my sister, Anita, or Flash Girl, was trying to get me out while also trying to stop their plan.

She managed to figure out that the only way to stop their reactor thingie, whatever it was..., was to discharge the energy into something organic.

Once she had gotten me out of the field, she started the traditional "run around the thing until all the energy comes out" strategy that our Uncle Barry had taught us.

I beat up Madam Rouge, I was so busy with doing that, I didn't notice Anita's cries of pain, or her cries for help.

When I finally finished with Rouge, she had already absorbed all the energy. And it had taken it's toll.

Her face was covered in sweat, she looked like she had just been hit by a truck, except without the blood and broken bones.

"Anita, come on, we're gonna get you out of here, and you're gonna be just fine." I whispered to her. Not sure if she could even here me.

"Just doing my job..." She whispered through a tiny smile.

"Come on Ani (pronounced Uhh-NEE)... stay with me... Don't go to sleep, stay awake..." I gently shook her as her eyes slipped closed.

The faint rise and fall of her chest stopped. As did the slight beat in her wrist.

I felt water on my cheeks, that's when I realized that I was crying.

"I'm sorry Ani... I'm so sorry..." I whispered, digging my face into her cold and lifeless shoulder.

-End Flashback-

I lost my sister that day. That was what opened my eyes, and made me clean up my act.

I stopped taking stupid risks, because I didn't have a partner to save me if I got myself captured.

_I love you Anita, I love you so much..._

"Wally? Wally are you with me?" Robin waves a hand in front of my face.

"Wha... What? Y-Yeah, yeah, sorry." I respond, shaking my head.

_Pull it together Wally._

"Just come to the living room when you're ready okay?" He says, before walking away.

Without thinking I turn around and walk towards the stairs.

"You okay?" Beast Boy asks after me.

"Y-Y-Yeah" I stammer.

I hate how the memories make me act, because now Beast Boy knows for sure that I'm not okay.

I walk down to my room, why I walk, I don't know... I just... I just want time to catch up to me all of a sudden. Stopping suddenly and looking around the hall. Decorated with pictures of the five original Titans playing around and having a damn good time. Well... except Raven, she just looks bored.

Must be nice to still have your family.

I continue the walk to my bedroom. Entering and looking around.

Why do I always look around when I come into my room?

My eyes land on the picture sitting on my desk.

The picture of me and Anita.

Fresh tears fill my eyes and they're soon replaced by anger and guilt.

I'm ready to kill Rouge.

**Thank you to anyone who reads this! There will be more, so, if you like it, keep reading. Thank you so much, and please review!**


End file.
